Dream in Color
by CoCo Krispies
Summary: Sora is asked to play a little  game. What's it called?


Dream in Color

A.N. Ok everyone this is ment as a JOKE. K.o.S this is all for you, even the title, everyone else feel free to read at your own risk. If you are one the people following Without Your Words, dont worry i am still working on that. I just needed to get this little one shot out of the way and get the first chapter of a Naruto/ Yu Yu Hakusho crossover posted, before Sept. !st. Happy Birthday Dracona it's a ll yours. I promise to have the first chappy posted the morning of your birthday. Anyways on with the fic, remember that i did warn you to stay away.

Pairings: Riku/Sora/Axel/Roxas and any combonation of the four together. ( Trust me that is so not my idea)

Warnings: CRACK!!! Some lime/lemon (depends on how far i wanna take it) Language and super Uke Sora. This is going to be a very short fic as well everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own in anyway, shape or form, the pretty KH/KH2 boys i am about to play with. If i did trust me some of those cut scenes in the game would have been much more intresting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes or no Sora-koi?" Asked a silver haired young man as he kissed and licked a smaller brunettes, pale neck.

The one named Sora moaned slightly at the pleasure that small act had created in his body. Wrapping his arms tightly around his taller lover, he pulled himself closer.

"Hey dont forget about us over here." Whispered a short blond kid, who added himself to the tight embrace.

"Wish i had a camera for this site." Added a tall redhead, who seemed to be the oldest of the four boys.

Sora opened his eyes and looked past the shoulder of the blond haired man and met Axel's bright green eyes. A small smirk played on his lips at the lust that shone there.

"I think you need to stop looking for a camera and just join us, right Roxas? "Sora rasped out. Distracted by the feel of Roxas's hand sliding over the front of his unbottoned pants, chest pressed tightly to his own.

"Oh i agree, but Riku has a point. We can't all play till you agree. Just say it Sora." Roxas said softly. Sora moaned again at the words, arching his back sharply as he felt Riku add his hand to the mix with Roxas. Sliding past the pants and gripping hard flesh.

"No, dont make me ask." Sora gasped as he thrust into his lover's hands. No matter what they did, It always felt the bes when Riku touched him like this.

"But Sora if you say it we can continue. Just think of all the things i can do to you... that we can do to you. All you have to do is say five little words, love." Riku purred into his little loves ear, delighting in the shudder that racked Sora's body.

Axel came over and joined them, pressing up tight aginst his own lover Roxas, kissing the back of his neck, one hand sliding up to carress Roxas's pale nippels the other going to Sora's own cheast.

"Guys please i can't take much more," Sora whimpered, almost lost the feeling. Axel playing with his nippels, Roxas kissing and licking any bare skin he could reach, hands wondering just as much. Riku whispering the dirtiest things into his ear while slowly stroking him to insanity.

"Just say it Sora. Just this once we promise." Axel said.

"But it's embarrassing and stupid." Sora said on a sharp gasp, as Riku added a new move to what his hand was doing.

"We have all done somehting and stupid and embarassing, scince we first started this thing with the four of us." Roxas murmered aginst the pale skin of Sora's chest.

"We'll give you exactly what you want, love. Just ask us for it." Riku purred once more and took Sora's ear into his mouth, nipping softly at the sensitive area.

Sora arched further and cryed out loudly, not sure which touch or word finally pushed him over the edge. He only knew one thing, he needed what they were offering. If the only way to get it was to say something so stupid, then he didn't care any more.

"Ahhh!! Let's play hide the Keyblade." Sora cried out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora woke with a gasp, unsure of where he was or what was goinng on.After a few moments of lying in the darkness, evening out his breathing and listening to his lovers curled around him, he calmed. That dream had seemed so real... but surely his lovers would never make him say that...would they?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Owari

A.N. Ok told you guys it was going to be bad. You can blame K.o.S though if you want. It's his fualt. Anyways if you read it let me know what ya thought about it. Now i am off to work on the Naruto/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover for Dracona and try to update Without Your Words.


End file.
